monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Frontier: My Mission
My Mission (マイミッション) is a series of objectives that is unlocked upon reaching Hunter Rank 300. There are 2 types of missions. The first type is taken from 2 NPCs in a special area called "My Mission", which can be selected at the doorway of any of the player's personal facilities (my house, my garden, my support, etc). There are no benefits to doing these other than obtaining large medals to show off within this special area and to clear one of the final Hunter Navigation objectives. These missions are unlocked at HR300. The second type is related to the player's Skill Rank (SR). Skill Rank is a weapon-specific mechanic that functions in the same way as Hunter Rank but applies to weapons instead. Prior to the Monster Hunter Frontier G7 update, these missions were also taken from the 2 NPCs that give the first type. This was changed to an automatic system in said update. In other words, the missions are now selected automatically and do not require interaction with any NPCs to be taken and cleared. The two types of missions There is a special area called "My Mission" and can be entered through the facility selection menu at the doorway of one's home (or any of the facilities). The picture below shows what the area looks like and the 2 NPCs from whom the first type of objectives can be taken. The area features an equipment box, an altar upon which medals will appear for clearing objectives from the 2 NPCs, a gallery of all Hiden armors collected and 2 stone tables showing the series of objectives chosen and how many have been cleared. Both the left and the right NPC offer 4 series of 10 objectives each. The stone tables show how many have been cleared within a series with blue markers. The triangular shapes below it display the series number that was chosen for either NPC. The 2 pictures below show the Hunter Navigation mission and its requirement to be completed. The''' second type of objectives', which are the '''weapon-related missions', are taken on automatically. It is possible to view these in 2 ways. The first is to open the menu, go to status (スタータス) and the view the objectives under "Secret Book Status" (秘伝書スタータス). The second way is to talk to the Guildmaster (ギルドマスター) and select the 4th option in the list. Clearing these missions will increase 4 stats that are exclusives to Skill Rank. These stats and their descriptions are listed below in the next section. The "My Mission" stats (SR) file:MHFG_My_Mission_SR_Data.png My Mission stats and missions can be found under "Secret Book Status" (秘伝書スタータス). In the picture above these stats are listed below the separation line. There are 4 different stats and their levels are affected by the amount of objectives cleared from the weapon-related series. The box at the bottom saying displays the objective number at which a player is currently for that specific weapon type and what the objective is to clear it. The table below lists the 4 stats and their effects: My Mission Objectives List (MMOL) There are currently 80 My Mission objectives to clear for the Hunter Navigation achievement and another 170 My Mission objectives for every weapon type (SR). The objectives for Hunter Navigation become available at HR300 while the objectives for every weapon type are unlocked between SR500 and SR999. 'My Mission Objective List (Hunter Navigation) (80 Objectives)' '秘伝教官R (series 1)' '秘伝教官R (series 2)' '秘伝教官R (series 3)' '秘伝教官R (series 4)' '秘伝教官S (series 1)' '秘伝教官S (series 2)' '秘伝教官S (series 3)' '秘伝教官S (series 4)' 'My Mission Objective List (Weapons) (170 Objectives)'